Un profe muy muy malo
by Reader Spark
Summary: Juro que matare al que te mire-yo empece a reirme pero le me miro serio-Lo hare Swan y si Newton vuelve a invitarte a algo voy a cortarle las bolas, No bromeo sabes que lo hare yo soy malo nena. -Uy si... eres un profe muy malo... O/S E/B


Un profe muy muy malo

-Yo solo digo que Romeo es un tonto porque si tiene a alguien como Julieta no debería dejarla ir, yo gritaría a todos que quiero meterme en su cama-dijo Mike, como odio a ese idiota.

-Mike no es un libro erótico, .Romeo y Julieta es una obra hermosa, es la manera más honesta de ver el amor en su estado más puro obviamente cuestiono a romeo estuvo tan frustrado porque rosaline no le daba su amor completamente y de un momento a otro ya amaba a Julieta esta obra es la pura esencia de que del odio nace el amor y que el odio romperá todo menos el amor.-dije yo

-Tú piensas que todo es como los cuentos de hadas Bells, aunque ¿Por qué no hacemos el nuestro?-pregunto, oí rugir al "Profe Cullen"

-Newton, Swan no es momento de hablar sobre sus vidas ok. Yo solo pedí sus opiniones acerca del libro asi que cállense y tomen asiento.

.

.

El timbre de fin de clase termino yo estaba tan molesta con Alice por obligarme a usar esta diminuta falda, creo que si me agacho verían todo mi culo.

-Profe no entiendo como tenemos que hacer el trabajo en grupo sobre las…

-No me interesa señorita Hale ¿Acaso no pone atención? En vez de tratar de follar con todo lo que tenga pene debería prestar más atención-dijo el profe mirándola con asco. De los ojos de Rosalíe empezaron a salir lágrimas, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

-Usted es tan cruel, déspota es un cabrón, es el peor profesor del mundo-grito saliendo del aula y enseñándole el dedo del medio.

EPV

Mierda, toda la puta clase pase con una erección de mierda, por culpa de Isabella ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir con una puta falda que no cubría casi nada? Carajo tengo ganas de tumbarla contra mi escritorio y hacerla gritar mi nombre una y otra vez... Mierda Cullen pareces un adolescente...

-Profe no entiendo como tenemos que hacer el trabajo en grupo sobre las…-Otra vez acaso esta niña no entiende que ella no me interesa, Es guapa, tiene un culo muy bueno y unas tetas magnificas pero demasiado botox en su cuerpo y eso no es lo mío.

-No me interesa señorita Hale ¿Acaso no pone atención? En vez de tratar de follar con todo lo que tenga pene debería prestar más atención-le dije recordando todas las veces que me dejaba sus bragas en mi maletín, pero no provocaba nada, desde que vi a Isabella Swan entrando por la maldita puerta no eh follado con nadie. Maldita bruja ¿que me hiciste?

Flash Back

-Bue... Buenos Días profe, Soy Isabella Swan vengo de Phoenix y aquí está mi horario-dijo una voz muy bonita aunque se notaba claramente que era de una niña.

-Swan deje el horario en la me…..-voltee a verla y era guapa, su tez es pálida, sus ojos son de un marrón intenso, su cabello tiene ondas y caen sobre sus hombros dándole un toque de inocencia, llevaba una polera azul cielo que resaltaba sus pechos no eran grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños, era perfecta... Un momento Cullen basta de pensar asi de ella es una niñita.

-Si... Si profe-dijo dejo el horario en mi escritorio y se sentó, a me día clase oí como algo caí al piso, voltee a ver a semejante tonto que hizo ruido en mis clases, pero mierda era celestial lo que veía Swan estaba mostrándome su culo, bueno en realidad se agacho a agarrar el lápiz, pero con una jodida y puta mierda sentí mi pene reaccionar asi que corrí a sentarme.

Fin flash back

-Swan necesito hablar con usted ahora-dije molesto ¿Por qué mierda debe tener ella esos efectos en mi? Toda la clase grito un "Uhhh"-Silencio y salgan rápido-grite y el aula quedo casi vacía solo estábamos ella y yo.

-¿Hice.. Hice algo malo profe Cullen?-pregunto ella batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente.. Joder acaso esta niña trataba de matarme.

Si lo haces todo mal, ven y Follame- Si señorita Swan la verdad esto-dije tomando un pedazo de tela de su falda –Es algo indecoroso ¿no cree?-pregunte.

-No... No señor es que A...Alice dijo que tenía lindas... Piernas y debería mostrarlas-dijo tragando seco.

Amo las ideas de Alice pero tus piernas me pertenecen –¿Quería que alguien en especial la viera?-pregunte

-No..no bueno si-dijo ella sonriendo

Lo mato, nadie va a verte asi Nadie -¿Asi? ¿Para quién?-pregunte

BPV

-Para ti-no se dé donde saque fuerzas pero me tire a besarlo con el temor de que me empujara y me insultara pero no fue asi, me halo mas a el, No era un beso tierno ni nada de esa mierda de cursilerías, era todo pasional.

-Swann-gimio

-Vamos profe folleme folleme duro-pedí y el me miro con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

-No podrás arrepentirte después de esto Swan, serás mía para siempre-dijo el metiendo un dedo por debajo de mi falda.

-Solo suya profe solo suya pero alivio mi dolor y mi necesidad necesito tenerlo en mi- Dije y me sonroje, No era virgen por supuesto pero con el me sentí asi. Se separo de mi y cerró la puerta con el picaporte, corrió de nuevo a mi encuentro y me subió a la mesa..

-Amo esta falda –dijo y me la subió dejando mis braguitas negras expuestas –Joder mAs amo estas bragas-dijo y de un tirón las rompió –Lo siento nena opero quiero tenerte expuesta y mojada por mi ¿Dime Swan estas mojada?

-Sii siii señor si –dije

-¿Me deseas?-pregunto

-Si señor lo deseo desde que.. lo vi señor tiene un culo perfecto-el rio

-Voy a follarte con los dedos, con la boca y al final te follare con mi pene y rogaras por mas Swan-dijo el tocando mi palpitante clítoris con sus dedos.

-Ohh si si si señor folleme, folleme duro profe quiero sentirlo hasta el fondo- baje mis manos hasta su cinturón pero el me las quito.

-No Swan voy a penetrarte cuando yo quiera-dijo y me recostó en la mesa –Eh soñado con el sabor de tu conchita en mi boca Swan-dijo y Santa puta madre… Magnifico el lamia todo mi sexo, la penetraba con su lengua.. Joder Puta madre

-Oh si si si más mas Señor Profe más duro oh si..si si si señor dale mas profeeee ya.. ya no aguanto profe-rogaba pero el no paro, acelero mas sus movimientos y mi primer orgasmo fluyo. Crei que eso sería todo pero sentí su dedo en mi interior, hurgando.

Lo oi murmurar algo como"¿Dónde esta?" Oh ¿Qué busca? Santa Puta madre El metía y sacaba su dedo de mi interior. Primero Uno, después dos y Tres dedos.. Mierda

-Voy a correrme profe me corro.. es Putamente fantástico Oh dale .. si si si me corro profe me corro-gemía pero el seguía hasta que encontró mi punto g e hizo que tuviera mi tercer orgasmo.

-Mierda-dijo el y se alejo.

-¿Qué que pasa?- Que no se arrepienta rogaba yo.

-No tengo condón Swan –dijo mirándome furioso.

-No te preocupes tomo la píldora-dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara.

-Mi amor siempre tan dispuesto-dijo

-Llevo soñando con este puto momento desde que te conocí profe-dije

-Yo también Swan pero hoy se hará realidad-

Esta ves sentí la punnta de su miembro rozar contra mi inchado, mojado y palpitante clítoris, lo hacia apropósito mchocaba una y otra vez

-No juegue profe lo quiero adentro de mi ya-ordene

-Como usted mande Swan- el era grande eso todos lo sabian, No es que no supiera de su fama de playboy pero bueno yo tampoco ea una santa Me eh acostado con algunos pero ninguno tan fantastico como el... Entro en mi de una sola estocada, el placer fue tan grande que ambos gritamos, sus movimientos se hacian frenteticos, esto era el puto cielo, jamas me habia sentido tan... deseoso por un hombre, pero Edward era un puto dios del sexo.-Tan..estrecha-murmuro con la voz ronca mientras bombeaba en mi interior, baje mi mano hasta el punto de nuestra union y empece a masajearlo hacinedo que gimiera mas alto.

Ma..mas duro Dios-grite

-No soy Dios nena soy Edward-dijo -Vamos correte para mi nena, quieor evr que tu coño apriete mi pene-esas simples palabars hicieron que me corriera, el salio de mi y empezo a acomodarse la ropa, yo hice lo mismo, no es como si epserara una declaracion de amor, digo fue solo sexo ¿verdad?-Nadie va a verte como yo te eh visto, nadie va a tocarte como yo lo eh hecho-dijo y se acerco a mi me paso la falda y me la puso, asi me acomodo la ropa-Y sobre todo nadie va estar dentro de ti ¿entendido?-pregunto con la voz ronca.

-No-dije sonriendo y el fruncio el seño.

-¿No?-pregunto y yo negue con la cabeza- Juro que matare al que te mire-yo empece a reirme pero le me miro serio-Lo hare Swan y si Newton vuelve a invitarte a algo voy a cortarle las bolas, No bromeo sabes que lo hare yo soy malo nena.

-Uy si... eres un profe muy malo...


End file.
